Hide and Go Suck
by RubberDuckie and Froggie
Summary: D
1. April and Butters

Okay!" Stan clapped his hands as the group of children scurried off in pairs. Butters on the other hand was the only one missing, who was still hiding in the spot before the game restarted. April scanned around the playground looking for her partner, Butters. She knew if she called out to find she would be caught by Token. "Butters!" She hissed, as she looked crawled through the think ever-green bushes. "Ha, they'll never find me here!" Butters said aloud just when April made her way past the oversized trash can.

God sure must have been pissed off at April or, Butters because at that very moment the trash-man can and picked up Butter's 'clever' hiding spot. April looked up to see the wailing and screams of Butters. 'Wow, Butters! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU FIND IN A TRASH CAN?!" April screamed inside her brain as Butters as roughly hit with the other disgusting waste from the pail.

"Uh-uh!" he whimpered as he looked around in the truck; looking rather confused and suprised as April did.

Except April had anger and had the urge to slap Butters on his cute adorable head. 'Damn you, Butters! I hate you!" she glared as the back of the truck, which at this point began to speed off.

"Wow, I'm sure glad that was the last stop of the day, Frank." The driver lamely stated to the man sitting beside him.

"Hey...is that little girl chasing us?" Frank asked as he looked in his rearview mirror as the small brown hair child running after the truck.

She stopped at some point, she could blame herself, or the truck. If you knew April, then it was indeed the truck's fault. How dare the truck go so fast?! Is it trying to kill her? You know what? It's all Butter's fault! If it wasn't for Butter's stupid-ness, she wouldn't have to run! "BUTTERS, I'MMA KILL YOU! WATCH!" She screamed, panting for breathe, doing that whole bend down while holding her knee, while yelling and shaking her fist at him. Which, in all was taking energy, not giving. She relized this and sat in the middle of the road.

Her eyes watered up as she pouted; which was something she wouldn't do in this town. Not here, and not alone. Most certainly not in the middle of the road. But damn her emotions, because the small girl weeped in the road, only earning her the middle finger by some rude adults and teens.

After a good cry, something wonderful happened; a nice old lady stopped her car. The woman had pale blue eyes while wearing a mu-mu. "Why are you crying in the middle of the street?" She asked nicely, as her wrinkled skin connected to her mouth made out a gentle smile. "We-well, Butters got...Kidnapped by the trash-dude!" She choked out, as the older adult slowly pulled open the car door. She smiled, as she spoke to the young child "Come one, sweetie. Let's get your little friend back."

April blinked as she wiped her eyes, and climbed into the car. 'I hate you Butters! Making me run, and cry? I'm gonna tell your Dad, and you will be so grounded!' she thought, as she leaned back in the woman's old car. Didn't April's mother ever teach her not to go into stanger's cars? Or was April's brain scrambled like eggs in the morning? Yeah, let's go with the second one. April had enough sense not to go in cars with old women; but at the moment she only thought about Butters, and how he got stolen by the Trash-People. What the fuck would they do with him? Sell him? Eat him? No, that made no sense.

Way across town, was a boy. He was roughly dropped on a hi-- no, mountian of dirt, scum, and waste. The young "Ewie, it's all sticky and stinky." The young boy whined as he tried to climb down, only slipping. After a fall, and alot of boo-boos and ouchies. Butters looked around, rather confused. "Aw, hamburgers! How am I going to get back to the game?" He pondered aloud, wandering around the dump.

Now, by this point April was near, as the older woman mindlessly chattered about her day, and what she had for lunch. April blocked her out, only thinking of how much she missed and wanted to beat Butters. It's a mix of feelings, really.

"Oh my god!" April shouted as the car drove pass the dump, pulling into the parking lot. The old woman waved her off, once the car was parked. April simply burst out of the car, running out to the fence. She didn't bother to wave to the kind woman who drove her, how sweet.

After doing what she hated the most, April ran through the main office of the dump. Her chest burned as her nose numbed. Oh the joys of running and trash, she thought as a frown appeared on her pale lips. She slowed down, glaring at the floor once more. 'Look at me, a good five miles from home, running and out of breath. Wonderful.' She perched her lips and began to let out an ear bursting scream. "BUTTTERS!" She called out with all of her strengh, was it time now? Was she going to give up?

"I think not, you jerkface readers." (Bad April) She hissed, breaking the fourth wall only for a second.

Haha...Where were we? Oh yeah...April pushed her body upwards, rushing off again. Yes, she was tired, and hungery. And now a little sleepy with a headache for all the running and screaming. Her jaw was clutched tight, with red and puffy eyes. Why would she cry about something like this? April simply assumed the worst, since Blick showed her how awful and sick the world really is.

'Butters, if you get raped I'm going to fuckin kill you.' She pictured herself bitchslapping a brusied up Butters.

Butters...He was still wandering, but he thought he was close to the enterance since he could see the outline of the gate now. He glanced up at the rushing figure coming towards him. It was April, she finally found Butters. "BUTTERS!" She shouted as her arms locked around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. Butters was rather confused in everyway, so he simply said, "Hi April, is the game still going?" April withdrawed, as her smile creeped into a scowl.

"BUTTERS, WHY IN THE FUCKING HELL, WOULD YOU HID IN A TRASH CAN?!" She screamed near his ear, to try to make him feel the pain she felt. She blushed and forcefully interwinded her fingers with his, and began to pull him off. "Uh--gee-wiz, April, I'm sorry." Butters stated while looking down, with a sad smile on his face.

"No, Butters. You simply cannot be trusted to walk, or play any games by yourself. Come now, it's time to go back." April and Butters walked back untill their feet even more. April's face was red and puffy, with tear stained cheeks.

The two made it to the game, just as it was ending. The walk took a good long time, with two people flicking them off the trip back. When Butters and April arrived to the now ending game, this caught the attention of a certian Jew, who pushed down a certian Fren--British boy. Only to cause a loud Mix Breed Girl to yell. "APRIL!" Whoever shouted that, forced everyone to stop what they were doing to look at April and Butters.

"What's wrong with your hands?" Kyle asked with disappointment laced in his voice. "He'd get lost if I didn't hold his hand." April stated as the boys cleared out of the playground, rushing out complaining about Mothers, and what not.

pKyle was dragged off by his group of friends, even though he cared for the true answer. "Goddamnit!" He hissed at his rude friends.

April sighed as she hugged Butters again, even though she truly wanted to punch him. 'I think I can do both.' She pondered, as her fist rammed into Butters' arm. "Owie! Wh-why'd ga hafta go and hit me?" Butters asked, with his slight studder and mispoken 'ya'. "Because," April started off, continuing to drag him to the bus stop to wait with the other children who were getting picked up. "Because, you're a bitchface." April stated as she closed her eyes.

"O-oh. Okay then." After some time, April's mother showed up. Before her mother even pulled up, April planned it pefectly. She kissed his cheek at the same time her Mother stopped. April dashed into the car, and waved off the stunned Butters as the drove by.

"By-bye...April..."


	2. Stan and Kyle's feelings

Kyle saw that the girl he liked the most over the past year and a half was missing. He dodged and hid with Stan, avoiding Token, for the most part. He whispered to his super best friend, who was checking out for Token. "Stan..?" He said it so low, that if it wasn't for the fact they were in the bushes togather her wouldn't be able to hear it. "What, dude?" Was his reply.

"Where's April?" He asked. He knew Stan had a crush on April, and still liked her abit. Stan's face became flushed at the mention of the female. "She's with Butters, I think." Stan whispered back.

April had quite a fanclub, since she was the only girl who wasn't a "Cootie-Bitch", or like everyone's favorite girl-punch bag, like Multi. "With Butters?!" Kyle said in his normal voice, only to get his mouth slapped by a hand. Stan's had stayed there, as he brang a finger to his lips.

"What?" He repeat for no reason what-so-ever. "Yeah...She was picked as Butters' partner." Stan stated. Suddenly there was a noise, and a British boy spoke up, "Oh...I guess I'm it then? Gee, Token you really got me there!" Said Pip, who's voice was laced with disappointment and fake happiness.

Everyone got up from their spots and shuffled to the center of the playground. "Pip go count!"  
Eric said rudely, before stating a rasict comment about Jewish People and French. "And here I thought, French people could play this game, since they made it up. But, old Pip here proved me worng. I thought for sure that Jew-Boy would be 'It' next!" Cartman stated, only to be ignored by both Pip and Kyle. The only one who even spoke was Multi. "Cartman, shut up." Stan nudged his friend, as he was rather confused about the fact he didn't insult Cartman back.

This nudge in the ribcage, knocked him out of the sweet, dream arms of April. "Huh? Oh..Shut up...Fatass." He insulted back slowly as if he was bored with the game. "I gotta go home!" Craig shouted, looking at his watch. "Red Racer's about to start." Craig stated as his Mother drove up, as if on cue. Clyde followed Criag with a slight blush.

Soon all of the boys broke up. April was coming from around the corner. She was with someone, no doubt. It must have been Butters, but when they walked inside the gate, Kyle's heart dropped, as he glared down at the interwind fingers.

Stan's heart burn as well, but he didn't let it show. He glanced at his best friend, with sadden eyes. April had left Stan for Kyle, so it could be possible for her to leave Kyle for Stan? Stan was quite sure that Kyle couldn't take heartbreak, since Multi and his shortlived relationship.

"What's wrong with your hands?" Kyle asked as all the happy little day-dreams he had with April, with replaced with Butters. One thing about Kyle is when he falls in love, he falls hard. So arm gently locked themself around his chest and slowly dragged him off.

Kyle look up at Stan, who's eyes looked like they were ready to break out and cry. Stan had a angry glint in them, as he pulled Kyle away. Kyle shifted at looked at Kenny and Cartman who were mumbling comfort words to him. They fell on deaf ears, with boy him and Stan.

Kyle glared up at Butters with such hate he used to use on Stan with the two dated for a year. Kenny's mumbled words were soon stopped as Mutli pulled him away. 'Bitch.' Kyle thought at both Multi and April.

Kyle needed all of his friends to stop him from murdering Butters. How could Multi take him away from him?! And April arrived with some boader line retard?!

What seemed to take hours only lasted seconds as April stated her answer,

"He'd get lost if I didn't hold his hand."

'What?!' Stan felt his growing anger, and pulled him off faster, as Kenny was returned.

"Goddamnit." Kyle hissed as Stan mouthed the words.


End file.
